Change!
by UchihaDiana
Summary: One-shot. Lissana supo que habría muchos cambios en Fairy Tail después de su supuesta muerte, pero lo que más le incomodaba ahora que por fin había regresado de Edoras... era ése acercamiento de Natsu con Lucy ¡Lissana x Natsu x Lucy! ¡Reviews Please!


**¡Hi, hi! No, no soy Daphne, soy yo. Jeje**

**Bueno, ya se me hace tarde para ir a la escuela, que por cierto el lunes fue el primer día y salí con un montañón de tarea. ¡Éso no es justo!**

**En fin, muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen, ahora sí desafortunadamente no tengo tiempo para echarme un choro mareador y mucho menos para contestar los reviews, pero quiero que sepan que los leo todos y que se los agradezco mucho. Ok, ahora... ¡¿mi uniforme dónde está? :S**

**Aclaraciones: Fairy Tail ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Hiro Mashima y asociados. Luego reeditaré ésto. Yo sólo los tomo por mero amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo**

**¡A leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

><p>~Change!~<p>

Lisanna miró el Gremio desde detrás de la barra, examinando todo y a todos con la mirada. Realmente muchas cosas habían cambiado después de su supuesta muerte, y también estuvo consciente de eso desde que asumió el rol de la Lisanna de Edoras, allí había conocido las versiones paralelas de los miembros que ya conocía y las de los nuevos miembros de Fairy Tail, pero aún así… todo le era de alguna forma incómodo

–Increíble, cuántos cambios ha habido…– musitó

Su mirada se posó en su hermana Mirajane, quien hablaba tranquilamente con Freed. Ella había cambiado más que nadie, inclusive se lo había dicho. Ya no era la misma chica de actitud rebelde que siempre peleaba con Erza, ni la que iba en misiones peligrosas, ni la llamada "Demonio". Había dejado sus ropas oscuras por unas más femeninas, trataba amablemente a todos y posaba como famosa modelo. En sus viejos tiempos jamás se lo habría imaginado

Sus ojos azulinos se cambiaron de Mira a Elfman, quien hablaba con Macao y Wakaba mientras Evergreen se reía de ellos. De alguna forma él también había cambiado mucho, había podido superar su trauma y controlaba bien su "Beast Soul", ya no lloraba por todo como antes, y era de los Magos fuertes del Gremio. También aparentemente se llevaba bien con Ever. Eso sí que le era nuevo

Pero de los nuevos cambios, lo que más le molestaba con total sinceridad era… la relación bastante cercana de Lucy con Natsu. Debía admitir que la novata era bastante mona, tenía un buen cuerpo y era culta. Aunque ella sabía que a Salamander ésas cosas no le importaban, si acaso sólo un poco, porque él en lo que se fijaba era en los sentimientos de las personas. Al principio sus celos le dijeron que si ella nunca hubiera sido transportada a Edoras, las cosas hubieran seguido como antes de eso: ella siendo la declarada esposa de él. Pero incluso conforme pasó el tiempo y Lucy Ashley ingresó en el Gremio Fairy Tail de Edoras, supo que no podría estar con él. Porque Lucy siempre lo acaparaba, y aún cuando ésa Lucy era bastante agresiva, el Natsu de allí no se alejaba de ella

Y en cuanto regresaba a Earthland, miraba que era Natsu quien no se apartaba de Lucy. Los primeros días ni siquiera supo que eran un equipo, pero se dio cuenta cuando por accidente los había escuchado hablar acerca de hacer una misión. Rápido le preguntó de eso a su hermana, dejándose guiar por su incomodidad

–"_Ah, Natsu le pidió a Lucy formar un equipo"–_

¿Qué Natsu le había pedido eso…?, no se lo podía creer. Ni siquiera a ella se lo había preguntado indirectamente, él siempre iba de misión solo con Happy, y nunca lo vio con ganas de formar un equipo… entonces, ¿por qué?

Dejó de divagar en sus reflexiones, escuchando el escándalo que Natsu provocaba al entrar, le sonrió aunque él no la estuviera viendo, después de todo… ella seguía enamorada. Lo miró acercarse, hablando con Happy de algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar, ellos alzaron la vista, saludándola y después sentándose en una mesa cercana

–Natsu, ¿para qué recogiste ésa cosa?– le cuestionó Happy. La peliblanca estiró el cuello discretamente, mirando lo que el chico sostenía en la mano: aparentemente un trozo de metal según podía ver

–¡Ah, ¿esto?– le respondió sonriendo, alzando el pequeño objeto para que pudiera verlo mejor

–¡Aye!– asintió, alzando una de sus patitas

–Pensé que tal vez le podría gustar a Lucy, por eso lo junté– le explicó, meciéndolo. Lisanna arrugó el ceño de inmediato, tornándose celosa

–Te gggggusta– se rió el Exceed, haciendo que el Dragon Slayer se sonrojara

–¡N-No, y d-deja de torcer la lengua así!– replicó él, nervioso

–Te ves tan lindo cuando te avergüenzas, Natsu– le comentó ella, dejando la barra para acercase con ellos. El pelirosa frunció el ceño infantilmente, mirando hacia cualquier otro lado –¿Y bien, un regalo para Lucy?– lo cuestionó

–Sí…– asintió incómodo

–Hn… eres tan malo– se lamentó. Ambos la miraron confundidos –Aún cuando yo era la esposa nunca me regalaste nada–

–¡Aye, Natsu es un malvado!–

–¡O-Oe, no te pongas títulos que no son!– le reclamó, con voz chillona, sonrojándose –¡Y no soy malvado!–

–Sí, sí, ¿y qué es?– inquirió ella, mirándolo curiosa. Natsu abrió el puño, enseñándoles el trozo de metal

–¿Pero qué es?, no le veo forma de nada– los interrogó Happy, volando para verlo desde distintos ángulos

–Um… no estoy segura, tiene lodo seco por todos lados– le respondió la Maga, torciendo la boca –Definitivamente no se lo puedes dar así a Lucy–

–¿Eh, por qué?– la cuestionó el Mago

–Ella se molestará si le das una cosa así– le respondió

–¿En serio?, yo pensé que sería genial que viera qué es cuando lo limpiara– replicó él, con simplicidad. La ojiazul pestañeó, mirándolo fijamente, al cabo de unos segundos intentó sonreírle aparentando no suceder nada

–Vaya, eso suena romántico… sí que has cambiado–

–No he cambiado– bufó, sonrojado sutilmente

–Natsu, Happy, ¿les puedo hacer una pregunta?– les llamó

–¡Aye, lo que sea!– asintió el gato

–¿Por qué hicieron equipo con Lucy?– les preguntó. Los dos Magos se miraron, confundidos por la pregunta

–Bueno, porque pienso es que es linda…– comenzó Natsu, con la mirada ida, pensando en qué otras cosas –¡Ah, también necesitábamos a una chica rubia para una misión!– añadió

–¿Lucy, linda, Natsu?– se rió Happy, cubriéndose la boca con las patitas –¡Te gggggusta!–

–¡Cállate, Happy!– chilló

–Por tus reacciones parece que Happy dice la verdad– comentó la peliblanca –Ni hablar… parece que ya perdí mi lugar– suspiró, apoyando la mejilla contra la palma de su mano

–Lisanna…–

–Está bien, Natsu– le sonrió –No hace falta que me digas nada, sólo asegúrate de cuidar y no hacer enojar a Lucy, ¿vale?– lo aconsejó, levantándose rápido del banco. Natsu estuvo a punto de levantarse, sentía que la conversación no estaba terminada, pero al final lo detuvieron

–¿Natsu?– le llamaron. Él se volteó de inmediato

–¡Lucy!– le sonrieron ambos

–¿Qué hacen?– los cuestionó, mirándolos confundida

–Te esperábamos, vamos a tomar una misión, ¿te parece?– le propuso el Mago de Fuego

–Sí, me parece bien– les respondió, sonriéndoles –Ya pronto me toca pagar el alquiler de éste mes–

–¡Bien, entonces vamos por una grande!–

–Hey, Natsu– lo llamó Happy, mirándolo con diversión –¿No ibas a darle algo a Lucy?–

–¡Ha-Happy, maldito!– bufó avergonzado, tratando de atraparlo

–¡Ah, Erza-sama, Natsu se volvió loco!– chilló el Exceed, volando a la mesa de la pelirroja

–Natsu, ¿de verdad querías darme algo?– le inquirió la rubia

–Bu-Bueno… de camino hacia acá vi esto tirado y pensé que te gustaría– le explicó, dándole en la mano el objeto metálico

–¿Eh… qué es y por qué está lleno de lodo seco?–

–Perdón por eso, pero límpialo y lo verás– le sonrió. La Maga Estelar hizo caso, mirándolo al principio con desconfianza, comenzando a desprenderle el lodo. Poco a poco el objeto comenzó a tomar forma, y aunque estuviera sucio todavía, los ojos de Lucy se iluminaron

–¡Una llave!– exclamó, sonriendo

–¡Sí, tal vez con ésta puedas invocar a un espíritu de lodo!– le siguió él

–¿Sabes?, dudo que pueda invocar a un espíritu estelar con una llave normal– lo corrigió, divertida –Pero da igual, ¡gracias!–

Lisanna miró todo desde una de las habitaciones, no había nada que pudiera hacer, por lo que había podido ver los sentimientos de Natsu por Lucy eran fuertes. Sonrió melancólica, con lágrimas en los ojos, siempre había declarado que sería su esposa, y prácticamente lo había obligado a jugar con ella a "la casita" cuando eran niños, pero en realidad… él nunca había sentido lo mismo que ella. Sí un fuerte compañerismo y cariño, pero no lo que ella hubiera querido

Suspiró cansadamente… había perdido completamente. Con Lucy Heartphilia y con Lucy Ashley. Con Lucy, al fin y al cabo


End file.
